A New Destiny, A New Life
by scryoko
Summary: SMGW. Everyone's dead & Usagi is all alone after defeating Chaos & gets transported to GW dimension. the pilots fall in love with her & Chaos is back but so has someone else. who could it be that angers adn shocks Usagi so much? and who does
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ogenki desu ka minna-chan?!!! I know I should finish the other stories but I want more reviews!!!!!!! Onegai!! Read my other stories!!! My stories, I consider them as new since I think I posted my first one in late December of 2001 or early January of 2002, I'm not sure.. I hope I get more reviews from all my stories!!!!!! Anyway, this is a Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing crossover fic. I think hint- think I might add another anime but I'm not sure yet. So for right now, this is a SM + GW crossover. If I do add another anime to this story, I'll be sure to inform you all about it. Arigato!!!! And for the third time, please review for this and my other stories!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy all my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She had failed. Miserably. Failed to everyone whom she ever loved and still do and even to total complete strangers. They were all depending and counting on her but she let them all down. That oni demon Chaos had took control of her beloved Mamo-chan's body and soul and used it to try to destroy the world. She remembered it all so clearly and vividly. All the anguish cries and angered screams of her senshis and her family still replayed through her mind over and over, forever haunting her soul. All her senshis and the Starlights were down, injured from his blows from trying to protect her... She could have vanquished him when she had the chance but because of her ignorance and the fact that she refused to see the truth, they all had died. How the way her Mamo-chan's saddened expression on his handsome face looked up at her pleading for forgiveness and filled with regret....... She couldn't kill him. She just couldn't, even though she knew he could never come back to her.  
Everybody was yelling at her to finished him off but instead, she chose to heal him. Big mistake... Once she was drained from her energy of using the ginzuishou, he took advantage of the situation and prepared to finish her off with the final blow but Seiya and Rei pushed her out of the way and took the blast. How her heart yearned to help her fellow senshis and friends but couldn't and it tore her heart apart. She still recalled the oni's last words to her as she saw her loved ones each die slowly and painfully one at time in front of her very own eyes. ~I want to have a one-on-one fight to the finish battle with you... Since you are the Princess of Light... But first..... I must take of these annoying pests who are always in the way......~ No matter how loud she screamed and how hard she struggled to get free from the barrier around her or how much she wept and pleaded, he showed no mercy and she had failed to save them from the evil being. Their screams of agony will  
never forever remain inside her mind. How she hated herself so much. She had been given the one chance to destroy him but she let that one chance slip away. Anyone who ever loved her in any way had been taken away from her.  
  
She had been sobbing for awhile now, with her hands wrapped tightly around her folded knees and her head laying on them. She looked up and looked around her but could see nothing. Nothing but endless darkness... She was so cold and alone. Not even the sound of the wind could be heard even though it was blowing. Only her soft cries and nothing else. Millions and millions of people were dead and it was all her fault. All her fault and no one else's. Her tears had long dried as she cried until she could cry no more. She took out the ginzuishou from her brooch and it shown, ever so brightly. She wanted none of this. No one deserved this loneliness. Not even the most cruelest demon deserved this loneliness and eternal darkness that was far more worse than death... That's it! Death. Why didn't she think of this earlier? When she dies, she can be with untied everyone else again. She knew that they would hate her but she didn't care as long as she got to see everyone again. Anything  
was better than this....... The legendary sailor suited senshi looked at the ginzuishou in her palms.  
  
"Onegai ginzuishou... Onegai kill me so I can be with me friends and family again......" Eternal Sailor Moon shut hers as a flash of bright silver light emitted from the small crystal. She could tell the crystal was still responding because the light was bright enough to see through her crystalline blue eyes even though they were completely closed. All she could see was black now so she opened her eyes again. She gasped and her heart ached some more. Nothing happened. She was still in this dark, lonely, and miserable place. The powerful ginzuishou just flickered and had failed to fulfill her one wish.  
  
"Doushite?!!!" She screamed into the open but she received no response. "Is this price I must pay?!!!!!...... I deserve this.... I know I do... It was all my fault... I don't deserve to just die... But I don't want this. I don't want this at all... I just wanna die... Mother!! Am I going to be imprisoned in this deserted place for eternity??!!!!" No answer. "Mother!! Onegai answer me!!!" Then she saw her shadow in front of her and finally felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around and saw her mother, the mother that was of the Moon Kingdom, standing there. She closed her hands and getting up, she ran to her mother, revealing that her fuku was torn at various places and that she had many bruises, scars, cuts, and bleeds too. It definitely pained her a lot but she was too glad about seeing her mother to even care about them. Her mother smiled at her as her and her daughter embraced in a hug.  
  
"It's ok now, Serenity..." Queen Serenity soothed.  
  
"Mother. Is this my punishment?!" She asked as tears filled her eyes and flowed freely down her cheeks again.  
  
"Gomen nasai I couldn't get here earlier. The Gods finally agreed to let you out of this horrible place and they knew you never meant to do this on purpose. I... and the Gods know you have a pure heart and you only wanted to help and save him. Instead they gave you a new destiny and responsibility... more like a mission."  
  
She calmed down and looked up as she let go of her mother, "What is it? Why was I given this new destiny? Is it another kind of price I must pay?"  
  
"Gomen nasai demo, they forbid me to tell you anything about it. All I can say is that its because you are the Princess of Light..."  
  
".....Can I see everyone first? Including kaasan, tousan, and Shingo?"  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head and Sailor Moon's expression changed from hope to sadness and she tilted her head downwards. "You must be on your way now, child." She placed her hand on Sailor Moon's brooch and it radiated a silver aura and surrounded Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon just remembered she forgot to ask her mother something and lifted her head. She saw herself moving farther and farther away from her.  
  
"Sayonnara, my daughter. Take care...."  
  
"No wait!!!! Mother!!!! Where am I goooooiiiiiiinnnnngggggg???!!!!!!!!" She tried to reach for her mother but something pulled her away making her mother smaller and smaller until she could no longer see her any more. She then disappeared from her mother's sight, losing consciousness at the same time......  
  
AN: What do you think? Like it? I hope so!! Oh yea, I'm sorry this is sooooooooo short!!!!!! I usually don't do my stories this short so you don't have to worry but I might in the next chapter but I'm not completely sure.... I make up the story as I write, or in this case, type it. I figure out a plot and make up the details part as I go. So anyway....... Please review!!!!!!!! Your reviews are what inspire me to write or type my stories!!!!!!!!!!! Again please read and review my other stories too!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok. I guess the last chapter wasn't that short but I thought it was really short. Thanks for the reviews minna!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooo glad that you liked it a lot!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!!!!! Also, the G-boys and Usagi are 16!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Moon- I'm sorry. But I honestly didn't copy anybody's if that's what you're thinking!!!!!!! I still hope you continue to read and review my story!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I……sadly….. don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.   
  
  
Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: I feel really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really bad. I honestly do so please don't yell at me. *takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly*  
  
Duo: What's up?   
  
Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: I….. I never watched Gundam before!!!   
  
G-bys: Nani????!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: It's true. Gomen nasai.   
  
Wufei: Weak onna.   
  
Trowa: And you're writing a story about us?   
  
Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: I only know some things about you guys and I don't know what kind of weapons your gundam has….. But….. Usagi is in this one too.  
  
G-boys: Honto?!!!   
  
Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: …. If you guys want to, you can correct me if I'm wrong. I really appreciate it but please don't flame. I'd feel really sad….  
  
Quatre: We'll help you Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko.  
  
Heero: C'mon!! Continue the story already!! I want to see Usagi!!!  
  
Duo: Whoa ho!! The 'perfect soldier' actually has emotions!!!!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu Duo.   
  
Duo: Hehe… now Heero. I was just kiddin' man.  
  
Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: Uhhh….. I'd better start the story now before something bad happens…. Hehehe….. So here's the story people!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
~ OZ's base ~  
  
"We're loosing and fast!!!!" Duo shouted over the intercom. "Our supply of weapons are really low!!!"  
All five gundams-- Wing Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe, Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Sandrock, and Gundam Shenlong --were watching each other's back as more mobile dolls kept on coming every time they destroyed some. It had been about an hour now and if they kept going on at this rate, they would surely be captured or dead. They all knew this but would never give up their gundams so they continued to fight to the finish.   
"How are we gonna stop them?!!" Quatre shouted.  
"We've gotta come up with a plan!!!" yelled Wufei.  
Heero slashed at more dolls with his beam saber but there were still about sixty more up ahead. *Shit! There is only one option left….* He made up his mind as he prepared to blow up his gundam once he could get himself close enough to most of the dolls. He fired his last cannon at a group of dolls which exploded.   
The others did the same and also prepared to blow up their gundams since that was their only choice left too. They all shook their heads in anger. One simple mission to retrieve a disk and the next thing they knew after stepping outside the building, a whole mess of mobile dolls surrounded the base. The base was pretty empty with a few soldiers and dolls here and there at first, but they somehow found out about their presences which was weird. The five pilots got as close as they can in different areas on the base and held their heads high. Their index fingers slowly descended to the button to self-destruct themselves.   
All of a sudden, a bright silver light shot down onto the base from the sky, lighting everything up which caused the pilots to stop themselves from self-destruction. All the dolls and gundams stopped fighting and looked up into the sky all with on thought on their mind 'What the hell is goin' on?'… Then, sudden screams could be heard where most of the mobile dolls stood which brought everyone's attention towards them. They, especially the pilots, watched in shock as one by one, the mobile dolls exploded right in front of their eyes, they, assuming it was the cause of the unusual light. When the light died down, only half of the mobile dolls were left as the gundams were completely harmless. The light also glowed in Heero's pocket where the disk they came to get retrieve was at. When the light suddenly disappeared, he reached into his pocket but the disk was gone! Instead, he found a note and it said:  
01, you do not have to worry. The disk has been delivered to Dr. J himself.   
  
Signed, Q.S.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes as he crumpled the paper and threw it onto the floor. He looked out at the base again and something else also caught everyone's eyes. A girl with golden blonde hair with beautiful white wings dressed in some sort of one-body fuku. Some more colors here and there. They couldn't see that clearly and vividly since the girl was so small compared to their gigantic mobile dolls and gundams. The unconscious girl had slowly descended, more like floated, to the ground and gently laid there.   
  
~ In OZ headquarters ~  
  
A soldier burst into the room where Treize sat, causing the OZ general to look up from his computer.  
"Sir!!! We've got a problem with our men and the Gundam pilots!!!"   
"What is it?! I thought you said that we were winning!!!!" Treize yelled standing up.  
"We were but something unusual happened!! There was some sudden bright light that radiated from the sky, lighting everything up!! I don't know hoe it happened but half of our dolls have been destroyed under the light!!! The other pilots have reported that an unconscious girl with blonde hair with wings appeared and "floated" to the ground, sir!!!!"  
Treize's eyes bulged then narrowed with curiosity. "Report to all the pilots to immediately have the girl captured but not killed. If possible, capture the gundam pilots as well. In not, kill 'em. You are dismissed."  
The soldier nodded and quickly ran out of the room to deliver the message.   
  
~ Back to the battle ~  
  
*Who's the girl?….. Why does she have…. wings??? And how did she manage to destroy all those dolls with that…light????!!!* The g-pilots thought. *She has many questions to answer…… OZ might also be after her because of that too….* They were right on that because as soon as they thought that, a few dolls went after the unconscious girl as the rest charged at them and they continued to fight again.  
"Duo. Go get the girl since you're the closest to her… She has some explaining to do." Heero said to the 02 pilot.  
"Roger!" He responded as he headed towards the girl and knocked down a few dolls on his way there. The pilots were so focused on their thoughts on the girl before that they didn't even know a Taurus was coming towards them from behind. The Taurus shot its missiles at the five gundams so close enough which caused them to fly forward and hit the ground. A couple of the dolls did the same but it seemed like the Taurus didn't give a damn. The gundams somehow couldn't self-destruct anymore when they tried pushing the buttons which obviously pissed them off. They were dragged out of their gundams but they didn't forget one thing. Each of them had a control with them to blow up their own gundam when needed and this was the time. They pushed the gundam and they self-destructed, along with blowing some dolls which were near their gundams trying to bring them back to headquarters. They could have probably tried to get away but there were too much soldiers at that moment. They'd figure a way out later.   
  
~ In a cell of OZ's headquarters ~  
  
"Man!!! My poor baby is gone!!!" Duo complained. The five of them, of course, had been taken to the cell. But as for the mysterious girl, they knew that OZ had her but had clue as to where her whereabouts were. The Shinigami finally noticed something different about the Perfect Soldier, who was deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Heero?"  
"The disk disappeared."  
"Nani/What?!!!!" The other four pilots screamed shocked.  
"What do you mean "disappeared" ?" Quatre asked what was on everyone's thoughts.  
"Disappeared… It has something to do with that girl." was his reply.  
"You sure?" asked Duo.  
"Hn." meaning yes.  
"Wonder what they're doin' with that weak onna." snorted Wufei.  
"Dude, she destroyed those dolls just like that," Duo snaps his fingers. "I don't think she's weak, Wu-man."  
"Don't call me Wu-man!!"  
Before they usual fighting could continue, they heard footsteps down the hall which made everyone silent. The footsteps grew louder as the soldiers approached the cell. The jingling of the key could be heard as on soldier opened the door while another one holding the still unconscious mysterious girl and threw her into the cell. The soldier with the key quickly locked it, "General Treize said to bring her to him once she regains consciousness." He told the other who merely nodded and they left.  
All five pilots stared at the girl in front of them. Duo was the first to break the silence, "Whoa!!! What a babe!!!"   
Wufei groaned and muttered, "Braided baka. Weak onna."  
Everyone looked her over. She was wearing a baby pink skirt that was mid-thigh length and a simple v-neck white shirt. She had on her usual black shoes and white ankle length socks. Her blonde hair was done up in a very strange style, or so the pilots thought. It was done up in odangos with streamers that went up the her knees at each end. She had somehow detransformed before the soldiers found her outside on the base.  
They were surprised when they saw that she had many bruises, cuts, scars, and bleeds at different places on her body. *Didn't she have wings?* They thought. Then the serene expression on her face began to changed to a worried and a scared one. She kept tossing and turning, then screaming. "No!!! Leave them alone!!! Stop Chaos!!! Nooo!!!! Don't!!!! Minna!!!!!!!!!!"  
She woke up abruptly surprising everyone but Heero and Trowa didn't show it. "Minna-chan……" came her whisper as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her folded arms on it. *It's all my fault that you guys died…… demo Mamo-chan….* She, at that moment, didn't care who was around nor where she was. She buried her face on her arms and began to weep. No one said anything but just stared at her. After a while, she calmed down a little and brought her head up. Her eyes were a little red and she looked around until she spotted a gun tucked in Heero's pocket. She immediately got up and leaped at Heero trying to get the gun. Everyone was, again, taken by surprise and stumbled back. Heero, on the other hand, thought she was going to attack him and took out his gun and pointed it at her. Her lips curved up a little bit into a smile which didn't go unnoticed by everyone though. She stopped abruptly and closed her eyes. Nothing happened and she opened her eyes. "Aren't you going to kill me?"  
"What?!!! You want to get killed?!!!" shouted Duo.  
"Please do me that favor…"  
"What could possibly make you want to kill yourself?" questioned Quatre.  
"It was my fault…." Again the pilots looked at her confusedly. Heero didn't move his gun, not one bit as she continued. "My friends, family, everyone else….. They died because of me…."  
"What?!!! All those people died?!!!!!" Wufei screamed as he rammed her into a wall and pinned her there. She winced in pain, since she already was with all her wounds but didn't struggle to get out of his tight grip his hands were on her shoulders. She just merely nodded. A voice called her name, well her past name, in her mind.  
= Serenity……=  
-- Mother?!! Is that you?!! -- Her mind screamed back.   
= Hai, it is…… Serenity… You forgot why you are here in this place…… You cannot die, my daughter. =  
--But I don't want to live…. It's my fault everyone is dead… I can't live and forgive myself knowing I'm guilty… --  
= You can't disobey the Gods honey… I'll tell you right now, if you get yourself killed right now,…. this world will be doomed too, just like yours……=  
-- Nani?!! What do you mean, mother?!! -- Queen Serenity ignored her question.  
= Also…. you have a brother to find… from your past in the Moon Kingdom. I know I never told you before but that's because he was born in a different dimension….. in the one you're in now... =  
--Brother??? Who is he?? How come I don't remember him? How does he look like? What is his name?--  
= Your memories will slowly return to you… His will slowly return too but it'll be more slower than yours since he doesn't know anything about his past life and you know some… I'm sorry but I can't tell you who he is and what he looks like. You'll figure that out though…. Remember… you must save this world too, child…=  
-- I know now, mother…. Arigato… --  
= I have to go now… Take care and be careful…If anyone, especially a villain, finds out about your other identity………=  
-- I understand…… --  
= Good….. Aishiteru, Serenity… Sayonara….=  
-- I will…You too mother…. Aishiteru, mother….. Sayonara…. --  
= Oh! I almost forgot! Pluto is alive dear. =  
--Honto?!! Demo, how come? I thought she was….. --  
= You forget… She's the Time Guardian. The Gods revived her because of that…=  
--Oh… Will I be able to see her again?--  
= Hai…=  
-- I'm glad…..-- Wufei was getting really irritated and angry. She just started daydream like as if she was in another world and didn't answer nor seem to hear him ask her something. Everyone was even more confused than they already were when tears formed through her closed eyes and a big smile appeared on her face.   
"Wufei. Let her go. Nothing can't be solved when violence is involved." the blonde polite one explained. "She can't go anywhere anyway… None of us can right now… By the way it looks, the metal is no ordinary metal….."  
Wufei scoffed before letting her go. She just stood there like a statue but then opened her eyes again and wiped her tears away, still having that smile on her face. "Gomen nasai minna….."  
Duo scratched his head. He was after all American and only knew a few Japanese, unlike the others who knew a little bit more than him. Of course Heero was Japanese so he understood. "Uh… What did you say? I don't know that much Japanese.."  
"I'm sorry everyone." she translated. "I shouldn't have acted like the way I did before… Forgive me… It was very rude of me to do so."  
"No prob, babe!"   
Heero still held his gun and pointed it at her. "Who are you and who do you work for?" She was acting more weirder and weirder, making everyone become more suspicious of her.  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi… I don't work for anybody."  
"Hn. Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero said in his infamous monotone voice.   
"My name's Tsukino Usagi and I don't work for anybody."  
"Where's the disk then?" *I'm not sure if it's with Dr. J or not…*   
"What disk?" She looks at him confused. He didn't say anything. "What are you talking about?"  
"The disk disappeared and I got a note. It was signed by the initials Q and S."  
"Where's the disk?" Trowa asked.  
"Q…. and S….." She thought as she bit her lip. Then she gasped. *That's mother's initials…… but what would mother do with it?*  
"Where's the disk onna?"  
"….. I don't know….." They looked at her suspiciously. *What do I do? I can't tell them that my mother from my past life who's been dead for over a thousand years took it! What do I do?!! I sure hope they buy it…… but I feel so guilty for lying to them….. But…. If I tell them about mother, then I'm sure I'd have to explain about me being a princess and Sailor Moon and everything…. What do I do?…. Mother, please help me….*  
"Where's the disk Miss Usagi?" The blonde one asked, more nicely than the other three. "It's important to us. We really need to get it. If you know, please tell us."  
"…. I don't know where the disk is…."  
"Who took it then?" Heero asked.  
"….. Gomen nasai… I… I can't say anything about it and I don't know why…. the person took it…. I apologize for that person's actions but I swear that the person who took it is not evil……. By the way…. Who are you guys?… I mean… I don't know your names…."  
The blonde one spoke first. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. These are my friends, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Yuy Heero, and--."  
"Duo Maxwell at your service." He said, cutting Quatre off. "I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie…. especially not to a gorgeous babe like you." Usagi blushed and Duo grinned.  
"Miss Usagi?"  
"Please… Just Usagi or Usagi-chan. The 'Miss' makes me sound so old."  
Quatre nods. "Usagi, I was wondering…. Why do you have so many wounds?"  
"I…. I'd rather not talk about it……." She lowers her head as a flash of pain and sorrow appeared on her face. *I don't want to say anymore…. Or think about that anymore…. They'll ask more questions and continue t get suspicious if I do……*  
"Gomen nasai minna…." She unconsciously said aloud.  
"For what?" asked Duo.  
"Huh?" She looked up at the braided pilot. "…. Oh! Nothing…. Just thinking about…… something…" Everything was silent again, but then some footsteps coming towards the cell interrupted hers and the pilots thoughts. It was the same soldier as before who brought Usagi in. The door swung open and he looked around to check if they were all there. After being satisfied that they were, he turned to Usagi.   
"You. General Treize wants to speak with you." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm.   
"Hey! Let go!! You're hurting me!!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his tight grasp.  
"Hey!! You heard the lady!! Let her go!!" Duo shouted as he charged at the soldier. With a punch in the face and kick in the gut, the soldier let go of Usagi and hit the wall, loosing consciousness.   
"Here's our chance to escape. Let's go." Trowa said and ran out first as the others followed. They quietly and carefully ran down the halls trying to avoid being seen by any soldiers. They stood in a line with their backs against the wall. Trowa first, Heero next, then Usagi, Quatre, Duo, and lastly, Wufei. They hid in the shadows and kept quiet as a group of about twenty soldiers walked by. Trowa signaled they didn't see them and were up ahead so they ran across to the other side. If they were right, which they usually were 99.9% of the time, the exit would be just around the corner. Unfortunately for them, Usagi tripped over her loose shoelace and slammed right into Heero, who wasn't prepared for that and hit Trowa who fell onto the floor with a thud. The soldiers heard the thud and turned around, seeing the escaping prisoners there.   
"The prisoners are getting away!!! After them!!!" One of them said. They followed his orders and ran towards the six.   
Wufei groaned and yelled, "Baka onna!! Look what you did!!" Duo immediately pulled Usagi off of the other two pilots while they got themselves up and glared at her. She shrank from their glare but then they started running towards the exit after Quatre yelled, "Come on!! We gotta go!!"   
The alarms began to go off all around the base which made Heero, Trowa, and Wufei even more mad. The six of them turned left at the corner but skidded to a stop as they saw a group of soldiers standing there with a smirking Lady Une in front. Usagi turned around and ran back the way they came from but only to slam right into someone. The person grabbed her arms not so hard but wouldn't let go. She looked up and saw a tall man with brown hair who looked to be about twenty something. The man smirked, "We finally meet,… beautiful."  
"Who are--?" she asked but he interrupted her.  
"Treize Khushrenada…. general of the OZ organization….."  
  
  
Author's Notes: A cliffhanger!!!! Aren't I eeeeeeevil?!!!! Heehehehehe…. The g-boys and Usagi are trapped!!! Will they get out?!!!! Once you continue to keep reading and reviewing and I get a lot of reviews, you'll find out what happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I did pretty well, considering I don't know that much about GW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: WOOOWWW!!!!!! I seriously didn't expect to get reviews so fast after I uploaded the chapter!!!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!! Thank you soooooooooo much for the reviews minna-chan!!!!!!!!!! I really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate it a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!! As for those of you who wondered who's Usagi's brother, or past brother, I would tell you guys who it is but I don't want to spoil it!!!!! Gomen ne to disappoint you guys!!!!!! But I'll tell you right now, you're not gonna know in this chapter or probably the next couple too because they, as in the pilots and Usagi, have to get out of the situation they are in right now first!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEPP!!! Well, that's how I want it to be so far!!!  
  
Blue Moon: I'm sorry if you think I'm accusing you that you think I copied someone's work. It's ok, just all a big misunderstanding. Oh wells!!! ^-^... I guess I didn't really understand what you meant but it doesn't matter.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, which of course you guys know that.  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Usagi turned around and ran back the way they came from but only to slam right into someone. The person grabbed her arms not so hard but wouldn't let go. She looked up and saw a tall man with brown hair who looked to be about twenty something. The man smirked, "We finally meet,.... beautiful."  
"Who are--?" she asked but he interrupted her.  
"Treize Khushrenada... general of the OZ organization...."   
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Kuso!" shouted Wufei. "Weak onna!!!!! This is all your fault!!!" Usagi winced at his loud voice and at the same time felt really guilty. Now because of her, they were all going to suffer.  
"Games over, gundam pilots." she heard the one who called himself Treize said as he smirked as if he had won a very important war.  
Heero glared at him as he pulled out his gun, aimed it at Treize's head, and clicked off the safety trigger . Treize pulled Usagi closer to him as he pulled out his own gun and put it against her head. A slight gasp escaped her mouth as her heart beat quickened out of fear.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Duo shouted.   
Treize lighted his head a little and clicked off the safety trigger too. "Oh, wouldn't I?..." Then he looked at Lady Une and gave a small nod. She understood and returned the nod. She gestured for the soldiers to attack and they held their guns up. The pilots turned around, readier to fight than ever. *This is all my fault! They're going to die if I don't do something!* She struggled to get out of Treize's tight grip but he was just too strong for her.  
"Now!" shouted Lady Une. Usagi looked up and the start of the gunshots could be heard.   
"Nooooo!!!!!!!!" Once Usagi screamed, her golden crescent moon appeared on her head. Bright golden light erupted from the crescent moon lighting up the whole room, just like before, what happened outside. The light was too bright which made everyone shield their eyes. The bullets that were shooting towards the pilots disintegrated by the light. Treize could feel that Usagi tried to get his hand off of her but he only tightened the grip more. *What kind of power is this?!!!* Treize thought. Then he smirked while one arm shielded his eyes. *Beautiful as a tenshi, yet powerful as a Megami. Hai..... You shall be mine, very soon.......*  
Her sign was still flaring as she sighed in defeat. "You guys!!! Hurry and go!!"  
Heero, being the closest to her at that moment ran towards her and Treize and prepared to kick him but Treize started firing his gun at them. He couldn't get a clear look because the light was preventing them doing so. Heero dodged the bullets but one skinned his left arm, which immediately started bleeding. He let the little pain slip by as he tried to save her again. There was just something about this girl that just got to him. He knew the others felt the same but wouldn't admit it. Well, Duo might, but the others probably won't. *Why am I thinking this?!!* Heero scolded himself. *She knows where the disk is! That's the only reason I'm trying to save her!*   
"Just go!!!!" Usagi frantically screamed again at they five of them. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa looked at her and nodded. It seemed as if for the pilots, they couldn't almost practically see clearly while it was very hard to see for everyone else, besides Usagi, of course.  
"Don't let them get away but don't shoot!! You might hit General Treize!!!" They heard Lady Une shout. They soldiers immediately ran forward and began attacking anybody, hoping that it was the pilots. Duo and Quatre were going to go rescue Usagi too but Wufei stopped them.  
"We'll save the onna later! We have to go!! Now!!" Wufei hated to do so, but they had no other choice. They reluctantly nodded and with their backs towards the light, the pilots hit the soldiers as they ran past them and towards the exits.  
"Shut all the exits and don't let them escape!!!" yelled Treize. They weren't his main target, but he would rather have them in his grasps.  
  
After a couple of more minutes, the light finally died down as the pilots were gone. The crescent moon disappeared from Usagi's forehead and you could see the soldiers in a pile attacking each other as some of them had passed out.   
"Useless fools!!! Go get them!!!!" Lady Une scowled.   
"Yes sir! " the soldiers got off of each other and went on their hunt for the escaped prisoners.  
Lady Une then looked at Usagi, which Usagi didn't notice, and glared at her. *How dare she try to take my Treize away from me!!... You'll certainly regret it and will be begging me to give you an instant death instead of a long and painful one............ Hai....I can promise you that......*  
  
Usagi looked at they leaving soldiers, which was also the direction the pilots went, her face full of concern, worry, and hope. "Be careful, minna......" She whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Treize heard her very clearly.  
"I don't think that you need to worry about them......" Treize grabbed both of her arms and pulled her face so close that it was mere centimeters away from his as he smiled at her. "I think the person you should be worrying about.... is yourself........."  
Usagi gasped in fear as he could feel his hot breath on her, which immediately sent shivers down her spine... One thought entered her mind.... She was trapped..............   
  
~ The g-pilots ~  
  
They already saw that the front exit they were looking for was already closed shut, so they turned right, in search for another exit. Most of the shoulders were where they were before near the front exit, which gave them the advantage to escape. They ran down the empty halls until they came upon two pathways, one left, the other right.  
"Which way should we go?" asked Duo.  
That's when they heard voices and footsteps coming from them and Quatre immediately opened the door on his right. It was the stairways so he quickly went in and the others followed his suit. Trowa, being the last one to go in, swiftly but quietly shut the door. They took the stairs up to the next three floors. They could've kept going but there was a door to their right and they heard some soft screams on the other side. With the alarms still going on, it was even harder to tell if the person screaming was a guy or a girl. There was some poundings and they could hear faint shouts like 'Let me out!!'.   
"Who's that in there?" Duo asked but they all shrugged. The door was obviously locked and Heero took out a pin and put it through he key hole. The door suddenly clicked and unlocked. Heero opened the door but really soon regretted it and immediately shut it again. His back was against the door as he gulped then muttered, "Why now?........"  
"Why now what?!! Who's in there?!!" demanded Wufei. Then, Quatre's communicator, which was kinda broken, went off. He had forgotten to get it fixed and since it was half broken, only people could reach him. He couldn't contact anybody. He flipped open it and Dr. J's face appeared on the screen.  
= Quatre. I've just found out that Relena Peacecraft have been kidnapped by OZ. Are the others with you right now? =  
"Yes they are, Dr. J?"  
= Rescue Relena Peacecraft. Accept or Decline. =  
Quatre looked at the others.   
"No way!! That psychotic onna is the one in there!!!" Wufei shouted at Heero, but before he could respond, "HEEEERROO!!!!! Was that you?!!!!" Heero really hated what he was going to do but he couldn't decline nor fail a mission. "Mission accepted."  
"Do we hafta save her?! Can't we just leave her here and just go save Usagi?!!" Duo complained. Everyone would gladly do that but they had no choice. Of course, Quatre would feel a little bit guilty though.   
Quatre nodded to Heero then turned back and looked at Dr. J, "Mission accepted, Dr. J."  
= Good. And be careful.=  
"Oh! We almost forgot. We're kind of in trouble right now and our gundams are destroyed. We need a spaceship to get us off of OZ. We'll explain everything later."  
= Fine. I'll meet you guys with the space ship in one hour at the west end of the base. =  
"Ok. Thanks." Then Dr. J disappeared and Quatre closed the communicator.   
"Why don't you open the door Quatre?" Quatre sighed and did so. Once the door opened, the brown haired princess jumped out and leaped into Heero's arms in a death grip while the poor Perfect Soldier continuously tried to pry the psychotic onna off of him.  
"HEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I knew you'd come for me!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted.   
Down below outside of the door, some shouts could be heard from way up here like 'They're up there!!!!! Let's get them!!!' Then the doors three flight down swung open and in came the soldiers, running up the stairs. Heero, finally, got Relena off of him when Wufei shouted. "Injustice!!!! Look what you did you psychotic weak onna!!!!!!"  
"Hmph! At least I'm Heero's psychotic weak onna!!" She shot back.   
"Omae o korosu." Heero took out his gun and pointed it at Relena.   
"Oh Heero!! I know you want to marry me and I say yes!!!" They all groaned then began running up the stairs.   
  
  
~ Fifteen minutes ago ~  
  
The alarms had just stopped which made Usagi sighed. She thought it'd never stop cause it was beginning to really irritate her.   
"Lady Une. Make sure they don't escape under any circumstances..... And also make sure that they do not find Relena Peacecraft either." ordered Treize.  
"Hai sir." She bowed and secretly glared and hissed at the blonde beauty before leaving. Now there was only the general and the petite blonde left in the hallways. Treize let go one of Usagi's hand while turning around and pulling her along, who was still trying to get herself away from him.   
"Let me go!... Who was that you're talking about?"  
"Who do you mean?"  
"Relena Peacecraft. Did you kidnap her?!"  
"That doesn't concern you."  
"Let me go then!"  
"Now why would I do such a thing like that?" He turned his head around and smiled a not so warm smile at her, but kept walking. She had a bad feeling about everything and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She knew better than to transform because he'd know her identity. Even if she transformed, she couldn't hurt him. He was still human and she'd definitely kill him. And she's never killed a human before, only youmas and evil beings.   
Usagi kept hitting his arm but it was as if he was a robot or something cause he didn't flinch at all. Then she made a fist and swung it at his face but he immediately turned around and caught her fist in his big hands compared to how small hers were, making her gasp and he smirk. She immediately glared at him and decided to try to escape when he let go of her hands since there was no way out of this one. What really surprised her was that he began chuckling.  
"What's so funny?" she shouted and at the same time pouted.  
"You're so kawaii when you're angry." he replied which made her glare at him again.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"To my office on the top floor to...... chat.... and get to know each other...."  
She looked at him suspiciously. She didn't like the way he said. Nope, not one bit. The eerie feeling began entering her body again. They quietly approached the elevator at the end of the hall and Treize pushed the up button. Ding! The elevator doors slid open and he pulled her in as the doors closed. Tension began to build for the small bunny. She didn't like staying in such a small place alone with him. She began to unconsciously shake in fear with her head lowered as she stared at the floor. The general stared at her beauty and didn't even notice she began shaking. *That long golden hair and her smooth baby skin. Everything is just so perfect about her...... I can't even describe your beauty........ I will have you no matter what it takes..........* He vowed..... Ding! The sound made him snap out of his thoughts as it made her jump in surprise. He took her to his office like he said, which was the first door on his left. He unlocked the door and inside was his desk, some drawers, and a black sofa with some gold designs on it. Once they were both completely inside, he left her go as he locked the door and but the keys in his pocket. She immediately stepped away from him and gently rubbed her bruised wrist. He slowly approached her one step at a time as fear was written all over her face. She stepped away from him trying to stay as far away from as possible. A smirk appeared across his face as he looked her over. "Now..... where should we start?"  
"S..St...Start w..what?"  
He didn't say anything as he continued to approach her, but his evil smile scared the wits out of her and all she could do was gulp in fear. Who was going to save her now?........  
  
  
Author's Notes: Another cliffhanger!!!!! I know I know, you probably just hate me, ne? But I want more reviews!!!!!!!!! Plus..... I just couldn't resist!!!!!!!!! I was gonna stop earlier but I thought 'Heck! I'll just continue for you guys.' See how nice I am? What do you think's going to happen next? Are the gundam pilots going to escape? And who's going to save Usagi? Or is she going to get saved before something bad happens to her? Hmm...... I'm not even sure myself!! Hehehehe.... That's because I usually make up the detailed parts of my stories as I go while I usually have a simple plot but it always turn out complicated. Oh wells!!! Anyways, REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!! Ja ne!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Sadly....... I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Last Chapter:  
  
A smirk appeared across his face as he looked her over. "Now...... where should we start?"  
  
"S.. St... Start w..what?"  
  
He didn't say anything as he continued to approach her, but his evil smile scared the wits out of her and all she could do was gulp in fear. Who was going to save her now?........  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
*What is he going to do to me? Kami-sama. Onegai don't do anything to me.... Onegai.....* Usagi repeated as she still backed away until her back hit something solid. She turned around and it was the wall. Her heart began to beat even faster than before as her fear has greatly risen. "Onegai let me go..... onegai don't do anything to me......" she pleaded softly. "you said that we were gonna chat....."  
  
".......But I didn't say when either....." He then stopped in front of her. *onegai...... no......* she lowered her head and prayed as tears clouded her vision and she blinked letting the tear flow down her cheek. His finger wiped her tear away and she looked up, in fear. After what seemed like eternity, he spoke again. "Alright. I won't do anything......" She let out a little sigh of relief. "...for now....." Her heart begins to beat loudly, loud enough that she can hear it but she was glad he won't do anything to her now. This will give her time to try to escape... Then he finished, "but I won't guarantee that I can keep under control for so long....." He felt the tenshi that was half his size tense and he smiled. Not a very nice one though. She saw the smile and cowered, not wanting to meet his gaze and lowered her head again. *Onegai..... Mother! Help me out of here.....* She felt her eyes get watery once again and one slipped out of the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away.  
  
He placed his fingers on hr chin and tilted her face up so he could clearly see her deep, and innocent crystalline eyes. *so....... beautiful indeed........ I have never seen such beauty in my entire life...... but such a little girl filled with such power too................* his mind flowed back to when she released the blinding light. *power that can come in my use so that I can dominate over the Earth and the colonies......... she may be as beautiful as ever but I won't stop at anything until I get the power she possesses..............* "What's your name, tenshi?"   
  
"Tsu....kino.....U....Usa...gi...."   
  
"Rabbit of the moon...... Perfect name to fit the perfect tenshi........ Now..... what kind of power do you possess?" She turned her gaze from him refusing to answer that question, his fingers no longer holding her chin.   
"What kind of powers do you possess?" he repeated but she still refused to say a thing and he glared at her. *I have to know what kind of power she possess!! If not, I can't rule over the Earth and the colonies like I've always wanted!!!!* His mind screamed. He then grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him again. "My patience is wearing thin, Usagi. I'll ask you one more time. What kind of powers do you possess?!!"  
  
"I'm not telling you!" she pushed him back and he lost his grip on her out of surprise, falling back on his butt but his hands supported his body. Seeing her chance wide, she made a mad dash for the door.  
  
=Koneko-chan.........= Usagi's eyes widened in surprise when she heard her friend call her telepathically, and unconsciously slowed down and stopped running.  
  
"Haruka-chan...." she whispered.  
  
=Koneko-chan... I will lend you my strength and talent so you can save yourself.....Be careful hime.......and be happy for yourself. If not, for us.........= she heard the senshis of Uranus say.  
  
–Arigato 'Ruka-chan.......– she responded telepathically. Trieze was sure confused as to why she stopped running but didn't care and he pounced onto the distracted blonde beauty. But suddenly, a mysterious cold gust of wind blew in the warm room, causing things to blow in the wind and Usagi was lifted up in the air. Now floating about four feet off of the ground, a blue light suddenly enveloped around her as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the power. Treize was thrown back by the force of the power and by surprise. When he looked up from the floor, the light around Usagi slowly faded and the wind soon disappeared after. She had landed on the floor in a crouched position with her head faced down and one hand on the ground while the other was resting of her knees. Treize stood up and Usagi lifted her head and met his gaze with a cold glare. She then swiftly charged at the cruel general and threw a number punches and kicks at him. Caught by surprise, he took a few blows in the gut and in the face but managed to dodge the rest. *It must that blue aura that surrounded her...... Before, she physically was as weak as a plush doll but now........Oh.....Such power.....* he thought. She then jumped up in the air and did a round house kick aiming for his face but he dodged it and sent an uppercut on her. She was about to hit the ground when he sent a hard kick to her abdomen, sending her a few feet back. Once, twice, thud as she finally hit a stop. She clutched her abdomen in pain but got up, wiping the blood that trickled at the corner of her kips. Ignoring the pain, she got in a fighting stance, determined as ever to beat him. He smirked and brought out his gun aiming it straight at her.  
  
"What?! Are you afraid that you're gonna loose to me so you go and use a deadly weapon?!! Coward!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine. If that's how you want it. But if I win, you must tell me what kind of power you possess."   
"And what if I win?"  
  
"....I'll surrender myself to you and the gundam pilots."  
  
"Fine.... Deal." she simply stated.  
  
"But I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl."   
  
"I don't expect you to." she said darkly in a more quiet voice but he was able to hear her. *Don't think I'll let you get away from what you tried to do to me, Treize. I won't forgive you.* "Yaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Usagi let out a war cry and charged at the enemy as he just stood there as an evil smirk slowly crept onto his ugly face.  
  
~ A few minutes earlier ~  
  
"Curse them!! All the doors are locked!" the beyond pissed Chinese pilot shouted as he and the other pilots, and that psycho..er.... onna ran up the stairs and tried every door on the floor but like he said, they were all locked.   
  
"This one's unlock!" exclaimed the braided one who opened the door to the top floor. All six of them ran in and Trowa locked the door behind him, since he was the last one to get through. They searched around and surprisingly, there were no soldiers around.  
  
"HEERO!!!" she latched herself onto the poor perfect soldier and again he tried to pry her off but no suck luck. *Dammit! Why did this pyscho had to be so damn strong?!!* Luckily for him, Quatre got her off. "Miss Relena. Now's not the time for that! We have to go find Miss Usagi!" She reluctantly let go, frowning and nodded, looking down but then lifted her head up again and tilted it slightly.  
  
"Who's Usagi?" *Who's this girl? Why do Heero and them want to save her for? Maybe it's a mission. Still, can't have people hurt though.* She rested her head on her chin, deep in thought.  
  
"No time for discussions. Let's go." Heero said and took off searching for Usagi and the others did the same, except for Relena though. She had no clue who this Usagi girl was and looked up to ask the others about how she looked like but they were all gone! "Hey! Where'd everyone go?!" The soldiers that followed them pounded on the door and shouted open up. She was gonna shout Heero's name but decided against it. She was stupid but she wasn't that stupid, or so she thought. Instead, she just ran off hopefully finding Heero, but any one of those pilots would have been great at that time.  
  
~Wufei's POV ~  
  
Damn you onna! Where could you be?! Where'd that bastard take ya?!........ Dammit, you'd better be ok or I'll..... I'll...... Kuso! I don't even know what I'm gonna do!..... What is it about you that makes me feel so........ I don't even know! I can't even describe it! I just feel like I must always protect you no matter what........ Curse you onna!..... I let out a low growl in anger. Why'd you gotta be so damn different?! I don't care where ever you are.... I'm going to find and I won't let you go! I've already lost Meirian! and I won't lose you...... Just be ok, dammit onna! Just please be ok.... Usagi..............  
  
~ Trowa's POV ~  
  
Where are you Usagi? You're different from anyone else I've ever met.... I can tell you radiate purity and innocent yet I could feel that you're really hurt and pained deep down inside...... I just know it that it wasn't your fault the ones you loved died...... Why won't you believe that...... I just can't stand the fact to see you in pain like how you were the first time I....we... met you...... I know the others feel a special bond with you too but I won't give you up........ Usagi..... Where ever you are, I'll find you.......   
  
~ Quatre's POV ~  
  
I hope you're ok Usagi....... I feel there's a special connection between the tow of us, but what? There's something different yet the same about you. I can't even describe it. Those weird dreams that I've been having............. I just know it has something to do with you, Sere...... Hey! Where'd that come from?! Sere....... Why did I call Usagi that?....... This is way too weird. Just like the girl in my dreams........ Maybe Usagi knows something about this...... I've got to talk to her about this....... Right now, just please be ok..........  
  
~ Duo's POV ~  
  
Usagi..... Usa.... where are ya?...... Damn you Treize!! I swear if I find one hair on her missing, the Shinigami will make his appearance and take your life!!! Tenshi...... why'd you gotta risk yourself to save us, huh?........ I don't know why but I know there's something about you that will change us all...... or at least change us a little...... I could tell the others feel something towards you too....even Wu-man.... but that doesn't matter right now..... Right now..... I just hope you're ok and hope that one of us can find you......hopefully me....... Just please be safe.........  
  
~ Heero's POV ~  
  
Tenshi.......... I knew the minute I saw you floating in mid-air that you were special.... that you were different from everyone else......What is it about you that attracts me to you so easily?............. Dammit!! Where are you?!! It's all Treize's fault!!! Konoyaro Treize!!! I will give you a slow and painful death once I find you....... Tenshi......why do you make me feel such emotions I never knew I had? I....I can't even describe 'em!! So confusing and weird yet it feels so right.......... You're strong enough to destroy those mobile dolls........ I hope you're strong enough to withstand Treize....... You have to be until I...... we... find you...... Just please be alright........  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
All five boys ran down the halls searching in every room they saw but still no sign of their tenshi. The only thing that was on their mind then was to save her and find her no matter what, at any costs. That's when they heard shouts down the hall and they turned to look at each other. They nodded and ran down the hall together. As they got closer they recognized the screams as their tenshi's voice and they narrowed their eyes in anger.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" They heard and skidded to a stop and Wufei, being the closest one to the door, kicked it open and they ran inside. What they saw really surprised the hell out of them. Usagi had been thrown on top of a desk full of papers and it crumpled under her from the impact of the throw. But what really surprised them was that she pushed herself up even though she was in pain, she charged back at the general and jumped in the air, attempting to kick him in the face. "I won't give up that easily!!!"  
  
The two opponents had long seen the gundam pilots burst in through the door but ignored them and continued their combat, not giving up until the other lost or admitted defeat.  
  
"Usagi......." the gundam pilots dumbly said as they stared at the fighting engaged in front of them. *How did she just..... Wasn't she trying to get out of Treize's strong hold on her earlier?...... If she knew how to fight, why didn't she do so ealier?.... What the hell's going on?!!* a million questions running through the pilots mind at the same time.  
  
"You guys leave!" she shouted back to them while she threw another kick once she landed on the floor. He had dodged that too but she got low and did a quick leg sweep, catching him off guard. "This is our fight!" she finished. He, instead of hitting the ground with a thud like she expected him to, did a back flip and then an air flip, succeeding in kicking her on the chest with both feet and she slammed into the wall, creating a small crater.  
  
"Usagi!!!" the guys shouted as they ran over to her, the minute they snapped out of their shock. Then they brought out their guns and immediately began firing at Treize. Most of the bullets missed him, however, one hit his shoulder, injuring him.   
  
"Dammit! This is not your fight!" he screamed in rage.  
  
"We don't give a damn." Wufei and Duo said venomously and they each shot another bullet at the wounded general who clutched his shoulder but managed to dodge them.  
  
"He's right." Usagi suddenly spoke as she rubbed her head and they helped her up. "This is our fight. Not yours."  
  
"Like they said Usagi. We don't care. Whoever messes with you, messes with us." Trowa said.   
  
"You're not fighting alone. Not when we're here." continued Quatre.  
  
"If you dare hurt her again.....omae o korosu...." Heero said, giving Treize his all-too-famous death glare. The others did the same too.  
  
"This isn't over yet. I will be back." Treize glared and jumped through the window and onto the little balcony outside. The pilots ran after him and began shooting at him but he managed to miss the bullets as he climbed down the rail and disappeared in sight.  
  
"Kuso! We missed him!" Duo exclaimed and growled.  
  
"Are you ok, Mi--....I mean Usagi." Quatre blushed.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine..." she nodded. Even though she wanted to beat the crap out of Treize, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. But wouldn't admit it. If she did, the world would be in chaos and then face doom. Besides,...... she didn't exactly lose yet so it didn't count she guessed. "Arigato minna-chan.........." she went up to them and gathered them all in a hug.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Do you guys really have to leave?" a ten year old Serenity broke away from the group hug and asked her brother and his four protectors who are also his and her friends. The guys turned away, not saying a word. "Nii-chan? Hee-chan? Duo-chan? Fei-chan?... Trowa-chan?... Answer me!"  
  
Then the one whom Serenity called Hee-chan turned around, hating to see the fact that she was in emotional pain. "We all hate it but the queen and king said that your are the crowned hime of the Moon Kingdom while , crowned ouji to the Sun Kingdom......."   
  
"But it's not fair!!! You guys are my best friends!!!! I don't want to loose you guys....." The little girl broke down into sobs as the guys hugged her. They didn't want to loose their best friend either.   
  
"I'm sorry honey but this has to be done." a new voice said making everyone let go of each other and turn around looking at the Queen and the King.  
  
"Mother! Father! Can they stay here or can I go with them?" she asked eagerly as she ran up to her mother and father, tears in her beautiful eyes. Her parents turned their heads away and her father slowly shook his head.  
  
"But why?!!! It's not fair!!!" she complained, now her tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Heero already said it, honey. You, Serenity, are the hime of the Moon Kingdom and the future ruler of that. And Apollo, will be the future ruler of the Sun Kingdom. Heero and the rest of them are your brother's protectors....." Her father explained slowly. Her mother was about to shed in tears and didn't have the heart to say it to her daughter.  
  
"It's all because I'm the hime and nii-chan's the ouji and we all have to suffer our friendship because of it!!!! Maybe.....maybe I don't want to be the hime anymore!!!!!!" and with that, Serenity ran away from them as her tears continued to fall onto the cold, hard ground.  
  
"Sere-chan!!!!" the five boys yelled and was going to go after her but the king stopped them.  
  
He shook his head and they inwardly wanted to yell at the king for doing so. "We must go right now." He then looked at his daughter's form again and left tot he space shuttle.   
  
"Go.....Take care you guys....." the queen said as a tear slipped from the corner of her eyes.  
  
They looked at the queen and reluctantly nodded. They stared at their best friend's disappearing form and followed the king to the shuttle and departed for the Sun Kingdom.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
She then pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I remember........ I remember it all now....." she whispered under her breath, but they heard it and had confused looks on their faces, though you couldn't tell it on Trowa's and Heero's face.  
  
"Are you ok, Usagi? What did you remember?" they asked and she shook her head then smiled.   
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm perfectly fine." *They were all there with me during the Silver Millenium and Quatre is my onii-chan. And they, my best friends just like the senshis. Oh how I missed them so much!.... Nii-chan, Hee-chan, Duo-chan, Trowa-chan, and Fei-chan..... I wish I can just hug you guys and say how much I've missed you guys but I can't......... What if....... Hmm.......... Should I tell them about their past lives?...... No..... They probably wouldn't believe me.... I guess I should ask Setsuna what to do about this later then.....* she nods. * yea, I am just gonna do that.* She then looked up as she heard Duo say, or rather shout something, out loud.  
  
"Today is such an interesting day!!!!" exclaimed the braided pilot. "First, we almost failed our mission, then comes this beautiful tenshi...." Usagi blushed at that and he grinned while the others scowled. "Next we get caught and you suddenly know how to fight........but what's the most surprising is that........."  
  
"That what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Wufei didn't call you a weak onna anymore!! Trowa spoke more than three words!! And Heero said something more than 'Hn' and 'Omae o korosu' !! I didn't actually think there were more words to their vocabulary than what they usually say!!!" He began laughing hysterically but stopped and gulped in fear when three guns were pointed directly at his face.   
  
"Make one more insult about me and you die, Maxwell!!!"   
  
"........."  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
"Heh heh.... I was only kiddin' you guys! Aww c'mon! Can't you guys take a joke?" They clicked off the safety and his fear rose. They all stopped when they heard the angelic giggle coming from behind them and they turned around.   
  
"What's so funny, Usagi? Wufei asked.  
  
"You guys!!" She giggled again. *They never change...... Not even over a thousand years.* They looked at her confusedly but were glad that she was laughing. Seeing that they had no idea what she was laughing at, she just shook her head and smiled. As for the pilots, even though they wanted sooooooo badly to murder the braided-baka, they silently thanked that baka for making her laugh and smile. *She was so much more gorgeous when she is in a good and happy mood.* they thought and inwardly smiled.  
  
"Anno......Did you guys see a Relena Peacecraft?" she suddenly spoke interrupting their thoughts and they turned their gazes to her, deeply frowning.  
  
"How do you about that psychotic onna?" snorted Wufei.  
  
"I heard umm.... Treize...... talk about her. I think he kidnapped her so let's go find her." she said and walked out of the room first. The others followed, groaning and muttered, "do we hafta find her?" Even Heero and Trowa said it too but Usagi was oblivious to any of them muttering it.  
  
Then they hear footsteps and turned towards the way the gundam pilots came from, seeing the oh so dreadful,....... Relena. "HEERO!!!" she came running towards them.  
  
"Great. Just when we mention her, she shows up." Duo muttered.  
  
"So that's Relena......" Usgai said.  
  
"The soldiers are coming!!!!" Relena shouted. She turned her gaze to Usagi and sneered. *This must be that Usagi girl they were talking about..... I don't see anything special about her.*   
  
"Let's get going then before they spot us." Trowa said. They all nodded in agreement and took off down the hall. They turned right at the end of the hall and saw the stairs to their left. A different group of soldiers had spotted them and came after them so they began running down the stairs. Luckily, the bullets missed them as they continued their way down the stairs.  
  
"After them!!" they heard one of the soldiers shout and the other soldiers followed his command.   
  
At the first floor, they saw the exit but a whole mess of soldiers were guarding it and they figured it'd be the same with the other exits but this one had Lady Une guarding it too. They would look for the other exit but that would just waste time. All seven of them stood with their backs against the wall, hidden from the soldiers....for now...  
  
"How are we gonna get past them? We only have a few ammo left..... We could fight but what if Usagi or Miss Relena gets hurt." Quatre said. All stood there in silence trying to think of a plan to get out. Then Usagi's head jerked up and smiled. "I've got a plan....... It's very simple and I think it's the only way of doing so that no one gets hurt."  
  
"What is it then?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'll distract them and you guys'll escape and I'll follow afterwards."  
  
"What? No! You're still hurt, remember!!" the g-pilots shouted softly so that they wouldn't be heard. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't feel the pain anymore." *boy am I glad I have the ginzuishou with me. I can heal faster this way....* She then sighed as she saw that they wouldn't change their opinions. "..........Fine, I'll distract them and we'll escape them, ok?" they shook their heads again, no. "Besides, I can fight now remember?"  
  
"By the way, onn--, Usagi. How did you know how to fight?" Wufei asked as Relena stared at him shock.  
  
"Y...You just called her by her name......" she blurted out. He smirked and then turned to Usagi so she could his question.   
  
She just smiled. "It's a secret." He scowled in response and she giggled.   
  
Then Heero spoke about the current situation they were in. "You can still get hurt distracting them. It's too dangerous." Relena glares at Usagi. *Why are they so protective over this mere girl?! They aren't even like that with me. ME?! The princess of the Sanq Kingdom. The symbol of peace..... And Heero never talked this much to me before..... She'd better not try to take my Heero away from me or she will pay dearly.......... Nope...I don't like her at all..... * narrows her eye at Usagi, which everyone was oblivious was about since they were more worried about getting out of here. *Not one bit...... You'd better stay away from my Heero...... I won't let you take away my protectors either......*  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid enough to make a fool out of my self. I'm not going to distract them by "Hey! Look! Come and get me!!"." she raised her eyebrow. "I don't think they'll be that stupid either."  
  
"Then what do you mean....." questioned Trowa, slightly narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I'll create the bright light again so they can't a see a thing and we'll escape. With the bright light, they'll know where it's coming from but once they shield their eyes, I'll move around so they have no idea where I'm at. At the same time, you guys will escape and I'll do the same thing."  
  
"Yea, but--!" they protested but Relena interrupted them.  
  
"That's a good plan." she stated. *I hope you can go to hell, you slut.*  
  
"See, Relena agrees with me. I can fight now too remember?"   
  
Though they still disagreed even though they admit she was pretty good at fighting. "The weak onna doesn't know what she's talking about." Relena glared at USagi again. *Damn her! Wufei doesn't call her weak yet he does to me. Bit**.*  
  
"Ok. Then what do you suggest, huh Fei-chan?" She tilted her head and looked at Wufei with a beautiful smile. All the other guys, glared daggers at Wufei because of the nick name. Wufei first raised his eyebrows in surprise but then saw the glares the guys were giving him. He then crossed his arms and smirked in triumph in return as the guys glared even harder, if it was even possible, and scowled.  
  
"Nani? What are you guys doing?" she looked at the guys and scratched her head in confusion. *Why are they glaring at each other?.....*  
  
"Idiot....." Relena said under her breath so that only she could hear and rolled her eyes too. Unfortunately for her, all the guys heard her clearly and turned their glare at her, surprising her. She gave them the innocent look, "Nani?"   
  
"I have no idea what's going on and I don't wanna know." Usagi said, shaking her head. The guys then glared at Wufei again but they all were glaring at Relena out of the corner of their eyes. Well..... all except for the blonde pilot, who was narrowing his eyes at the other guys. *Even if they are my friends, they had better not lay a hand on my imouto-chan.* Quatre thought. He then realized what he just said in his mind and his eyes bulged. *Nani? Imouto-chan?..... Where'd that come from?.......*   
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Nii-chan!!!! Nii-chan!!! Where are you, nii-chan??!!!............ Nii-chan!!!! Where are you?!!!" a little girl, probably at the age of six, with golden hair done in odangos with streamers at the end ran through the garden searching for her onii-chan. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that had a silver bow in the back swaying in the wind as she continued to run. The little girl had blue crystalline eyes and a golden crescent moon mark with its points upwards on her forehead. Her fraternal twin brother, came up to her with a smiling face. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a grey silky shirt with embroided designs and light brown slacks. He had battle armor pads on his shoulders and a dark grey cape behind him.  
  
"What is it, dear imouto-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Can you play with me? I'm so bored! I don't wanna go back to Ami-chan and them!"   
  
  
"Ahh..... I see.........You're trying to run away from them again aren't you?.....You have to go study with them. You know that."  
  
"Yea, but I don't want to! It's so boring!!" she complained. "Please play with me? Onegai nii-chan?"  
  
"Serenity-hime. Apollo-ouji." Both turned to look behind the bog and there stood four other boys, the same age as them. One had unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. The next had a long brown hair done in a long braid with blue azure eyes. The third also had brown hair but it was covering one of his green eyes. And the last had black hair pulled in a tight ponytail with black eyes. All four of them were wearing light tan soldier clothes.  
  
"Hee-chan! Dou-chan! Trowa-chan! Fei-chan! Nice to see you guys again!" the little girl, also known as Princess Serenity, exclaimed as she ran up to them and enveloped them in a hug. They hugged her back and she broke the hug. "I told you guys to stop with the formality thingie already. I don't like it when you guys do that." she pouted. "Just call me Serenity, Sere, Usagi, or Usa."   
  
"Same thing with me too you guys." said Prince Apollo and they nodded.  
  
"You guys wanna play with us?" she asked. But before they could respond.......  
  
"Serenity!!! You'd better not be hiding or playing!!! You're mother told you to study with us and you're going to study!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Oh no! It's Rei-chan!! I'm gonna o first you guys! Ja ne!" she turned to run but a voice stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Serenity Usagi Tsukino!!!!! Halt right there!!" Rei shouted.   
  
"Oh no! She saw me!" Serenity slowly turned around. "Hai?"   
  
The fiery hime of Mars marched over to her friend and crossed her arms. "And where do you think you were going? Hmm?!!"  
  
"Uhh.... anno..... I was just...... going to...... use the restroom!!" She blurted out.  
  
"Soo ka?...." she raised her eyebrow. "If that's so...... then why are you in the garden when the restroom is that way?!!" she pointed behind her. Duo grinned while the other three besides the ouji smirked.   
  
"Demo, Sere-chan is just--." Apollo started but Rei cut him off.  
  
"Apollo Quatre Tsukino-ouji! Don't yo dare try to help odango here! You know the queen wants her to study." And he nodded at that. "C'mon odango atama!!! You're comin' back with me!!" Rei then lightly pulled Serenity by the ear and dragged her back to study.  
  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!!!! Itai!! Itai!!! Rei-chan!!! Let go!!!" Serenity tried to get away from her best friend but to no avail. "Rei-chan!!! You're sooooo mean!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Serenity!!!! you're not gettin' away with me here!!! Now c'mon!!!!"  
  
"Awww!!!!!! No fair!!!!" she then glared at her brother and her other friends. "You guys are sooooo mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The guys smirked and laughed at the two then shook their heads, knowing that this was one like one of the other 'normal' days.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"Serenity....." Quatre whispered though they all heard it and Usagi jerked her head up at Quatre, surprised. *Usagi is Serenity, my imouto-chan.....* She was going to say something but decided against it, though no one noticed. *This isn't exactly the right time for reunions...... I'll talk to him later.....*  
  
"Serenity? Who's Serenity?" Duo asked.  
  
"Huh?.. Nothing. No one." he responded shaking his head.  
  
"So everyone ok with the plan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No/Yes." they guys disagreed while Relena did agree.  
  
"You're not going to do this alone. I'm going with you." said Heero in a monotone voice.  
  
"Nani?! You're not going with Usagi!" they others protested.  
  
"Why are you going? I'll go instead." Duo said.  
  
"I'm the perfect soldier." He simply stated.  
  
"I don't care. We can take care of her as well." the pilots argued.  
  
"Look. I'm going by myself and that's final." Usagi ordered. "And for the last time, I can take care of myself." *I don't want them to get hurt because of me. Not like minna-chan..... ......* She got teary eyed but immediately wiped them away.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" the guys asked with concerned faces.   
  
"Nothing. I just got some dust in my eyes. That's all." She replied then gave a one hundred watt smile and a 'V' sign. The guys knew she was lying but didn't want to pressure her into saying something she didn't want to so they let it slide. *Slut. Pretending to cry so they can go comfort you.* Relena gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Usagi would seemed to be oblivious of all the nasty looks the insane hime gave her.   
  
"You're not going alone." the guys said sternly.  
  
"Yes, she is." Relena argued.  
  
Usagi didn't wait for them to argue again and stood up as the group argued again. "Get ready." She simply said and went to check if the soldiers spotted them yet. *No....... That's good.* She then took out her brooch and held it in front of her. "Cosmic.... Moon.... Power....." she whispered. A bright silver light emitted from the crystal catching everyone's attention.   
  
"There they are!!!!" the soldiers shouted."Hurry!!! GO!!!!"   
  
"Let's go!!" She shouted running towards the enemy and the others followed her trying to protect her. What surprised her though was that the soldiers took out shades from their pockets and put them on as they began shooting. Usagi gasped, "Watch out you guys!! They can see!!!" *Darn! It's all my fault! Me and my baka plans!! If any one of them get hurt, I'll never forgive myself....* She began attacking the soldiers as the others did the same, except for Relena who hid in a corner because she didn't know how to fight.  
  
"Usagi!! Go hide!!! We'll take care of them!!" shouted Quatre. He's finally seen his sister from over a thousand years and he wasn't going to loose her. Not now, not ever. They still kept shooting until they had no more ammo and they threw the guns away fighting hand to hand combat.  
  
"Listen to Quatre!! Hurry!!" the other pilots yelled as they shot the soldiers too. USagi closed her brooch and the light disappeared since their plan had failed. Lady Une smirked as she aimed carefully and shot Usagi, trying to hit her chest, hopefully her heart, but missed and hit her shoulder instead.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!" the other pilots killed off the soldiers who they were fighting before and another loud shot rang throughout the room and everyone stopped. The guys ran to Usagi, who was clutching her shoulder but was still able to stand up even though the pain was killing her. The soldiers surrounded them and they all stood around Usagi, to protect her form more harm.  
  
"Heero!!!" Relena yelled as she ran through the surrounding soldiers and held onto his arm for her dear life. "Save me!!!" But he shook her off and she just stood there.  
  
"The games' over." Lady Une said as she and the soldiers took off the shades, putting it back in their pocket, a smirk on each of their faces. They then lifted up their guns and aimed it at their escaped prisoners. "You lose." She pulled the trigger and the other soldiers did the same thing.  
  
  
AN: Aww man!!!! another cliffie!!!!!!! I know, I know. I'm truly mean. But I can't help it!!!!! I want more reviews!!!!!!!!!!! So until I get more reviews, I won't post the next chapter up for awhile!!!!!!!!!!! so review people, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also wanted to thank people for reviewing last time!!!!!!!!!! it means so much to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thankx!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, if some people still didn't get it, Apollo is Quatre like Serenity is Usagi. They are brothers and sisters, ok? Good. Alright, that's it. Bai bai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hai, I know. Update faster ne? Gomen minna-chan…….. Well, you people who review…….it means a lot to me!!! Domo arigato gozainasu!!!!!! I hope you guys continue to do so and enjoy this chapter! I don't own any character though I totally wish I did!!!!!  
  
  
Last time:  
  
"The games' over." Lady Une said as she and the soldiers took off the shades, putting it back in their pocket, smirk on each of their faces. They then lifted their guns and aimed it at their escaped prisoners. "You lose." She pulled the trigger and the other soldiers did the same thing.  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Stop!" a female's voice shouted but the soldiers refused to listen as the sound of many gun shots could be heard. All the g-pilots immediately crouched and covered Usagi, awaiting the pain but it never came. Relena, who also crouched, protecting her head, saw that the pilots were protecting Usagi and not her. She gritted her teeth and glared at the blonde. The pilots and the two girls then looked up and a loud gasp escaped Usagi's mouth. In front of her were the senshi of shi and the senshi of time, their eyes narrowed at the soldiers but seemed oblivious to Usagi. The yonger senshi had her glaive in front of her, creating a transparent lavender shield. Everyone else besides the senshis were stunned that the bullets had bounced off the shield and landed on the ground.  
  
"Saturn! Pluto!" Tears stung Usagi's eyes but she didn't care. Her friends were with her and that was all that mattered. A smile plastered across her face made the guys smile, glad that she was happy. She ran to them but the pain on her shoulder prevented her from doing so as she winced again.  
  
"Hi---… Usagi!!" Pluto called and ran to her as did the guys, only deepening the dislike Relena had on Usagi.  
  
"Daijoubu." Usagi tried to reassure them, standing up. They weren't convinced but didn't argue further.  
  
Sailor Pluto glanced towards Saturn who nodded, knowing exactly what to do. Both senshis spun their staffs in the air and brought down in front of them, the key staff touching but over the glaive. Their tiara disappeared, replaced with their planet symbols as the an aura of their respective colors glowed around them. Relena watched stunned, as did everyone but unlike them, she fainted hitting the floor with a thud. Quatre had a feeling that something was going to happen so he walked over to Relena and picked her up, a slight frown on his face. He knew that they couldn't fail a mision. Usagi forced herself to stay awake no matter how tired and weak she felt. No matter how much she just wanted to fall into an endless dream. She could feel the ginzuishou in her pocket and she clutched it tighter with her injured arm. Her crescent mark of the royal moon family shone brightly on her forehead as she could feel the power of the ginzuishou flow through her veins to the tip of her fingers. She extended her uninjured arm and placed it gently over the glaive and the key staff, a silver aura surrounded her as well. It began to form a circle of light and slowly grew until the pilots and Relena were engulfed in it as well. Mysterious winds began to pick up as the circle of light shot straight up towards the ceiling, now brighter than ever. The soldiers, unprepared for this, had to shield their eyes again so they wouldn't go blind.  
  
"Shoot them! Don't let any of them escape!!" Lady Une ordered. The sound of gunshots fired rang through the building but the light then died down and everyone brought their arms down from shielding their eyes. Lady Une growled when she saw that the prisoners had just escaped and disappeared in thin air.  
  
  
~ Dream Sequence ~  
  
Usagi walked around in the thick mists wondering where she was. All she could see was nothing, like as if she was in a white and gray endless void. The weather was calm, no air at all. Nothing. She didn't know how long she walked but she knew her feet was tiring and she could collapse any second. She didn't know why but she suddenly had shivers down her spine and she could feel the goose bumps on her arms as well. She rubbed her arms to warm herself up as her eyes darted around consecutively, hoping to see anything but the mists. Suddenly she saw a shadow to her left out of the corner of her eye and she immediately turned towards her left but there was nothing there. *Strange……I was positive I saw something move there………Ok….this is really getting creepy……I have to get outta here……* She had a bad feeling about something so she picked up her pace. *I don't get it……….I've been running for kami-knows-how-long and I'm getting no where……. where in kami's name am I?!?!……*  
  
"Ugh………." a low moaning voice called to her. Usagi abruptly stopped in her tracks and glanced around the place she was in. "I…need…..your……help………." the same voice echoed throughout the whole void, and she wasn't able to locate where the voice came from.  
  
"W…Who's there?!" she gulped. She tried to be strong and show that she wasn't afraid but her attempt to do that wasn't going very well.  
  
"….I…need……your……..help………" the voice said again but this time it wasn't clear and she turned around, which was where she heard the voice. In a way, it sounded familiar but yet it sounded so different and distant to her… She tried to find out where she heard it but just somehow couldn't place where she remembered hearing it. At first, she could see nothing. But then, she could see a shadowed figure walking towards her and she could make out that it was a man. Her hand absently touched her lips as a gasp escaped her lips when she saw who it was…….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[…Hmm…… should I stop there?……… Hai, that would be evil ne?….I'm evil I already know that…….so I guess I'll stop then………… of course, I do feel guilty and bad that I had so many cliffhangers before….. so I guess I'll continue…… you guys should thank me cause I'm soooooooooooo nice!!!! *receives death glares from readers* = -omae o korosu- readers chant =…… j/k people….. ok, I'll continue…….]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan!! What are you doing here? In my dream!" she asked surprised.  
  
"I..need your help……Usako………" Mamoru said faintly. He had dark half circles under his eyes and anyone could tell he was more skinnier than he's supposed to be. His hair was messy and he, almost looked….dead.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Wha…What happened to you?!?!" she asked worriedly as she quickly ran to him, tears running down her delicate face. She brought her slightly shaking hand to his face and gently touched it. "What happened? Why are you like this?" she whispered.  
  
"Usa…ko…… I couldn't stop him…… he's going to take over….my body……again………" he said as he caressed her face.  
  
"He?….Mamo-chan? Who's _he_?"  
  
"Onegai Usako……help me……" she nodded and opened her mouth to speak but suddenly, he was pulled away from her back by what looked to be like black swirls of water. The water wrapped around him engulfing him little by little and everywhere, she could tell was negative energy. She watched shocked but started to run after him, her arms stretched out trying to reach him, however, her running somehow seemed to be in slow motion and he was getting smaller and smaller by the second. His form becoming more distant from her.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!!"   
  
"Usako! You…must help me!!………" he called out reaching to her.  
  
"How?!?!" Then, her form began to slowly fade into nothingness as she still tried to reach him. "What's happening?!" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"You're waking up Usako…… In a few days or so…you will arrive at the Cinq Kingdom……There, there is a water fountain of two dolphin statues and a beautiful, big sakura tree behind it in the gardens……Meet me there the third night you arrive at the kingdom at midnight after everyone is asleep and you _must_ remember to bring the ginzuishou….. I will appear then so you can help me Usako…….Onegai my love……do not tell anyone of this meeting here or of our plans………"  
  
"I will, Mamo-chan!! I'll be there! I won't let that…that being take over your body again Mamo-chan!!! I promise you I'll be there to help you!!!" she screamed to him when she saw that he was fully engulfed by the water and negative energy and as her form completely vanished into thin air.  
  
~ End of dream ~  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!!!!" Usagi bolted up from her bed in a sitting position heaving heavily as the sides of her face and forehead was covered with sweat. She suddenly winced and clutched her aching arm but let go when she could feel the pain slowly leave. She then noticed that her face was stained with her tears and she absently bit her lip. *I must of cried when I was sleeping…… Mamo-chan onegai….. Please be ok until I get there to help you……* The door suddenly burst open and in came the five pilots and the now de-henshined Saturn and Pluto with frantic expressions on their faces. At the sound of that, she wiped her stained tears away and tried to look normal.  
  
"Hime / Usagi! What's wrong?!" they all asked with concern.  
  
"It's Ma---" she suddenly stopped herself from saying further. *I can't tell anyone no matter what. I promised Mamo-chan that and I can't break that promise….* She shook her head. "Iie….It's nothing… Just a bad dream, nothing else……" she half lied. She hated lying to them but what could she do?……… Well, it was a bad, or rather horrible dream that's for sure. So she didn't _technically_ lie, ne?…… She couldn't show them that she was sad and scared or they'd ask her about the nightmare. She later shook her head again dismissing that thought. The other occupants in the room knew she was lying but didn't question further. That's when Usagi suddenly noticed the bandages on her injured arm. And she looked up at them.  
  
"Hota-chan. You healed me, ne?" she asked looking at the preteen.   
  
"Hai, demo it wasn't me who put on the bandages." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Wufei did." Usagi slightly lowered her head and you could see that her face was tinted with some pink. When the guys noticed this, they glared at Wufei, who smirked. She later lifted her head, and by then her blush had slowly faded away.   
  
"So you guys know about everything about us, ne?" she asked the guys and they nodded. She then turned to the older senshi and gestured for her to come near her and she did so. The others took the hint and tooka few steps back, giving them their privacy. "Demo if they know, wouldn't they be in greater danger if there's an enemy?"   
  
"The queen said that it was alright. Besides, they can take care of themselves."  
  
"Demo, this is magic we're talking about."  
  
"They'll be able to take care of themselves…." Setsuna reassured but Usagi still wasn't really convinced. "If not, they don't have to be apart of anything that has to do with the enemy if there is one, ok?" Usagi nodded. Setsuna walked back tot her spot but stopped when Usagi called her again. "They even know about my br---" before she finished, Setsuna slightly shook her head. Usagi nodded.   
  
"They know even about your what?" the curious braided assassin mimicked.  
  
"Nothing……….Oh, gomen nasai I couldn't tell you guys earlier…."  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal, right guys?" Duo said and the others nodded in agreement. *So they know about everything…… Me being Sailor Moon, the senshis, me being a princess, about Crystal Tokyo….. Or what should've been Crystal Tokyo and about Mamo-chan, eh?….Mamo-chan…….* Her eyes saddened for a second as she thought about him again.   
  
Setsuna was the first to notice this. "Something wrong, hime?" she asked instantly causing Usagi to frown.  
  
"Puu……" she slightly growled. "I told you to stop calling me that. I don't like all that hime and ouji formal names and stuff. You know that."  
  
"Hai demo I just can't help myself. Gomen." she bowed.  
  
"Puu!! No bowing too!!" she pouted and crossed her arms as some strands of her bangs fell to her face. With her face giving off that kawaii look, the guys just couldn't resist to not smile. Her eyes then abruptly widened a teeny bit but she suddenly winced again and bit her lip in pain, making everyone run up to her concerned. They were now crowded around her bed searching to see if the wound was serious or anything like that.  
  
"Usagi, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Usagi, who had her face turned away from them, started shaking slightly. They leaned over, trying to see what was wrong.  
  
"Usagi……does it hurt? Tell us what's wrong." Quatre's kind voice was heard.  
  
Usagi just couldn't hold it in any longer and she turned around staring at them. She suddenly burst into laughter catching them all off guard. "Gotcha!" Her laughter echoed the room and everyone groaned, rolling their eyes. "Hehehehe…… it was soooooo funny!!! You guys should've seen the look on your faces!! It was absolutely….priceless!!!" she continued to laugh at them but then a slight smirk crossed the Shinigami's face which didn't go unnoticed to everyone except the still laughing teen.   
  
"So you tricked us then." it was more than a statement than it was a question.  
  
She grinned, stopped laughing. "Of course." she lifted her nose in the air in triumph, her arms crossed.  
  
"…………Then I guess……we should give you a little payback, don'tcha think?" he smirked.  
  
Usagi didn't like the smirk he was giving her. Nuh uh. Not one bit. She shook her head and scooted backwards until her back was against the wall and she pulled up her knees, hugging them. Duo looked at his fellow comrades and they raised their eyebrows, first in slight confusion but then smirked when they understood him. Usagi was trying to figure out through the 'not-a-word-spoken' conversation but to no avail. *They don't know telepathy do they?* She shook her head. *They couldn't, even I can't do that.* All five assassins then turned their attention towards the two outer senshis. The outer senshis knew exactly what they were fonna do and nodded, grinning.   
  
"Demo, you guys'll have to wait 'til we get back. It'll only take a minute or two." Hotaru said and they nodded.  
  
"W…What're you guys gonna do?" Usagi squeaked but they just smirked even more, staying silent the whole time.  
  
"C'mon firefly…" Setsuna said and they walked out of the room. Precisely like they said, two minuted later, they walked back in the room, Setsuna holding a cup of warm coffee in her hand, while Hotaru was popping chips in her mouth. Usgai looked at them questioningly but they just threw her a rare smile as they sat down on the chairs. It wasn't really a smile of happiness and definitely not one of evil. It was more like a ^this'-gonna-be-good^ smile. They both gave a curt nod to the guys as they leaned back in their seats, Setsuna taking a sip of her coffee and Hotaru popped chip in her mouth. The guys returned the nod before slowly approaching the blonde as she pulled the covers up to her chin, cowering and biting her bottom lip at the same time. *This is not good. What are they gonna do?……….* she gasped. *No way! They wouldn't dare! They wouldn't!!!….would they?………….* She squealed when they all jumped on the queen sized bed and began tickling her nonstop. She began laughing so hard and at the same time try to get away them but she had no luck on her side. I mean, how could she? Five to one. Yea, that's evenly matched.  
  
"Well, Usagi. Do ya promise not to trick us like that again?" Duo asked as they still kept tickling her.  
  
"Hota-chan! Puu! Help me!" she pleaded in between laughs.   
  
"Say you give up Usagi." Quatre said.   
  
Setsuna and Hotaru just sat there watching the amused scene in front of them. They really enjoyed this and wouldn't miss it for the world for they knew that usagi was most sensitive when it came to tickling.   
  
"Hotaru!!! Setsuna!!!"   
  
"We won't stop unless you say so, onna."  
  
"Iie! I won't give in so easily!"   
  
"Mmm hmm." a certain perfect soldier agreed with the Chinese.  
  
"Surrender and admit defeat Usagi." the last pilot said.   
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore and finally gave in. "Ok, ok. I surrender! I promise I won't trick you guys again!" By now, she had tears of joy flowing from laughing so much when they finally stopped tickling her after about ten minutes or so. She was huffing and puffing, taking deep breaths, all at the same time, glaring at them and the two senshis who were all laughing. "That was….not at all fair." she growled but that only made them laugh more. Usagi inwardly smiled. *The guys have changed so much within a few hours…… They were so cold before, with the exception of Duo and Quatre of course. Demo, now they are laughing and stuff…… I'm glad…… Although……* she frowned. *That still doesn't mean I let them off the case. I bet they knew that people tickling me is my weak and most sensitive part of me. Hmph! No fair…… They'd better watched their backs 'cause I am something they don't know about yet. Not even the senshis………yup, it's been a while but……..the Prank-mistress is back…hehehehe…… Get ready minna-chan 'cause this……means……war…………*  
  
  
  
Finally done! Alright!!!! thank you people!!! And please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time………… 


End file.
